A variety of electronic devices currently allow a user to maintain an electronic schedule. Such devices consist of personal computers (PC), personal digital assistants (PDA), and wireless telephones/pagers. The problem that is faced by a frequent traveler who has a significant number of meetings on a multi-leg trip, which involves the movement through a number of time zones, is to remember to manually update their electronic schedule before the trip starts and during the trip. The need in the prior art to manually update the electronic schedule either by performing this operation for each event or adjusting the time zone information is a major problem.
Within the prior art, it is known to synchronous a scheduler maintained on a central server with the time zone of the server's location. This allows an individual in another time zone who is setting up a meeting via the participants' schedulers to automatically have the meeting time reflected on participants' schedulers in accordance with the time zones where the servers maintaining those various schedulers are located. Whereas, this prior art solution works well as long as the participants are in the same locations as their servers, it causes confusion when one or more of the participants are traveling. The traveler has to remember this fact and must also remember to mentally correct any verbal meeting time information received from other participants who may be in other time zones. A similar problem accords with respect to email transmission times that also reflect the time zone of the server being used for the email. The recipient of the email must remember that the email transmission time is that of the email server and not the time of day of the traveler's location.